User talk:Alxeedo111
Welcome to my third talk page. Feel free to post anything constructive. ---- DISGRACEFUL You are the founder of the wiki. I am apauled you have not edited in over 1 year. SHOW SOME COMMITMENT.MrLogos (talk) 18:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :July 2012. That's not more than a year ago, it's eight months. :I'm unfortunately very busy outside of Wikia, and need to focus on school and many other things. I don't have any time to come on Wikia anymore, but I feel confident knowing that you guys and the other admins are taking good care of Logopedia. I plan on promoting all or some of you to bureaucrat, however I want to think it over before I just go promoting everyone. I will try to visit a few times a month, however I can't make any promises. Whenever I know I'm going to be inactive for a while, I always try to give people rights to ensure that I'm not leaving the wiki in havoc. After reviewing many logs and things, it looks like everything is going quite well. Sorry for this late response, and I will most likely mark myself as inactive (especially since people are posting thing on my talk page without any response). Alxeedo TALK 03:36, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Visual update? Greetings! I wanted to touch base with you and see how you feel about a possible skin and/or main page update. If you're happy with the current visual style, of course that's fine too, I just wanted to offer a helping hand if you would be interested. Please let me know if I can help. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:11, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Never heard back from you, so I'll assume for now that you're all set here. Please feel free to contact us if you decide you'd like some help in the future. :) :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 04:57, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Main page- SERIOUS ISSUE Why does the main page NOT have the years 2012 and 2013? Please have someone add them. Thanks. Fairlyoddparents1234 (talk) 23:29, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :No idea, but that was an easy one to fix. :-) Fairlyoddparents1234 (talk) 17:54, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Bureaucracy Thanks for the offer. I'll accept. Alxeedo is not user active at this moment. Hello, Alxeedo111! Why are you not active? --- [[User_talk:TheLogoMaster|'T'''ALK]] 'ME '''12:50, 7/24/2013 :Hi, TheLogoMaster, I am not active because I have many other priorities that have taken up my time, and to be honest, because I have lost interest in Wikia. I also feel confident that Logopedia is being kept in good shape by the current admins, so I don't worry that the state of the wiki is at stake. I am fully inactive at this point, and I don't consider myself as a major contributor of this wiki. Thank you for asking, and sorry that I only saw this message now. Alxeedo TALK 03:27, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Woaaaaaah Oh my god, you're the alxeedo! I doubt we've ever met, but I'm kinda a fanboy for you and any other old users from the Club Penguin Wiki (currently located at clubpenguinwiki.info). I've visited Logopedia before for real-life stuff but I never would've guessed a CPWer founded it, or the fact that you were actually active here until 2013! :D Honestly though, if you get the time, I think a lot of people whould be happy to see you on the CPW, plus if you ever join the IRC i'd love to formally introduce myself. P.S.- I'm CK, and it's really cool to kinda meet you :3 (sorry i'm being such a fanboy :P) 01:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Hello, CK! Unfortunately I do not remember you, there were a LOT of people from the CPW. Thank you, I appreciate your comments :). I left the CPW shortly before they moved to the new website, as there was a conflict between me and many of the other users, and I was very angry. I used to be an administrator there, and I had a short period of time of being slightly inactive. Soon after, I became active again, and despite what others said, I was performing many of my responsibilities as an admin. Then, someone put up a request for demotion, requesting that I was demoted to rollbacker. I was slightly surprised, as many of the other admins had supported my demotion. Finally, I decided to resign as admin. After that point, I became completely inactive on the CPW, and stopped playing Club Penguin for a while. Soon after, I became inactive on other wikis, and kept going back and forth every few months on Logopedia. I would say at this point that I am fully inactive here, but I just logged in real quick to check on everything. Sorry for rambling on lol. :I don't think anyone would remember me if I went on the new CPW or the IRC, I'm sure there's an entirely new community there now. Maybe one day soon I'll visit the IRC, but I can't right now. Thanks again for your interest! Alxeedo TALK 03:43, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Just to inform you, most of the old CPW user have quit. However, some of the staple users have stayed on the CPW since the move, such as Seahorseruler, Hat Pop, LordMaster, among others such as TurtleShroom who edits on the Fanon and Sharkbate who isn't active on the CPW but is a network Staff member along with Sea, and HP. Also, i'm positive you would be remembered not only by those admins, but also normal old users like Chill57181 (formerly Dragonian King and Sonic the Hedgehog), Mario Rk (formerly Franky Bob), and maybe Brookelas. In addition in case you didn't know, you are still on the wiki's Wall of Fame :) ::Anyways, even if you don't play CP anymore and don't edit often, you're more than welcome to return to the community or just idle on IRC every day (like Ced1214 does :P), i'm sure everyone would be glad to have you and forget old rivalries :P 06:10, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Wow... thanks for the info. I remember almost all of those users. I may take a peek on IRC one day, when I have some more time. Thanks again. :) Alxeedo TALK 03:42, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Unblock feature Can you add unblock feature that appealing the block? I will create Unblock Template and I will add Guide to appealing block page. Thank you! TheLogoMasterTalk09:59, 11-4-2013 : Also can you add Sockpuppet investigations to Logopedia, Please. Thank you! TheLogoMasterTalk 10:23, 11-7-2013 Kudiz Can You please be my Admintrator on my newly formed Nelvana Entertainment wiki The Place to watch your favorite tv and theirs a create your own logo Contest. Please i would really Appraite it. Microsoft Store I added some vectors of the logo you uploaded. The 2009 logo. I found the text version and recreated it. Click here to see it. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 11:44, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Debate for the MPAA End credits stuff Alxeedo111, Since you are the founder, I was thinking, can you join our debate and together you, 705324, TheCoolWIkiDude and I will vote for our debate. You can be the judge of our votes. --TPercival (talk) 19:58, October 11, 2014 (UTC) HELP! Forget the debate, Mcfaddenskyler had disagreed with me. So you and I and going to protect it. --TPercival (talk) 05:58, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Uploads As you wanted to know, makes you upload 9 image files or less. I would say using that to do that. I use it a lot of times. It's up to you if you want to use it. (talk) ( ) 19:10, October 20, 2014 (UTC) WE NEED YOU URGENTLY!! Digifiend seems to have been hacked or gone of the rails, and an urgent message and possible actions is needed from yourself as a founder. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 06:30, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :I've reported the boss to the staff and they'll be on it when they get here. Anyways, thanks for removing my remaining auto block.--Muzzarino 12:58, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Admin Discussion Place? Hey team, I was thinking about a way to prevent what occured and get better communicatio between admins but it does seem at times we as an admin group aren't on the same page on a lot of things. I was thinking we could start a skype group chat or any other messaging chat where we can IM each other easily and be able to talk to each other in real time instead of user talk walls that take forever and only gets through to one admin at a time. If you wanna join the skype group chat or have a different messaging format to suggest, feel free to but I feel we should get one running very very soon.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 17:18, June 28, 2016 (UTC) User Request Can you please restore the admin status some hacker stole from me? 13:19, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Adminship request note I'd like to let you know that the ban the admin made was done by a hacker who has done idiotic things to damage your own Logopedia wiki. When it comes to you checking the adminship request that I made, ensure that my block history does not apply as penalties.Muzzarino 12:28, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for helping me regarding the incident. If he tries again, I'll let you know. Oliver Western, SPD Krypton 19:01, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Alexandra's sockpuppets I think it's time to update the sockpuppet template in order to include all Alexandra's sockpuppet accounts. --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 13:58, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Reply on a category talk NTCGFILMS (talk) 18:13, July 16, 2016 (UTC) i replied to you on "NTCG Films shouldn't be deleted." at "Category Talk:Canidates for deletion" NTCGFILMS (talk) 01:12, July 18, 2016 (UTC) UPDATE: i replied once again. replied once again NTCGFILMS (talk) 23:43, July 21, 2016 (UTC) i replied on canidates for deletion talk. again. my page moves Please revert all of my page move vandalism, please. Then we went into the bear (talk) 20:17, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the reply on my post;now replied Thanks for the reply on the User reports. I replied on you Report:http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Logopedia:User_Reports Imnew7373 (talk) 17:17, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :) Thanks for blocking the fake accounts and returning vandals. Could you get those reports on the answered reports section so that way they're well organized and so the current reports are cleaned up?--Muzzarino 01:35, July 26, 2016 (UTC) You have a new rollback request I posted my rollback request. Link:http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Logopedia:Requests_for_rollback. Imnew7373 (talk) 17:45, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Adminship request reset Could you archive the request for my adminship so I could reset for a new request since I've waited for a while?Muzzarino 19:05, July 26, 2016 (UTC) User Block Request User:Aries1999 Reason: He Sockpuppeted For The 4th Time. Policy Violations: See Logopedia:User Reports AlexandraMaria1500 (talk) 04:53, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :While Aries is not the only problematic user, AlexandraMaria1500 is also the Logopedia violator as she/he's been creating accounts to bypass previous bans she's been given.--Muzzarino 04:59, July 29, 2016 (UTC)